


you're on

by ObilyWobily



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Kun has had enough and so has Ten, M/M, WayV - Freeform, Yang Yang is being a little shit cause he's bored, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObilyWobily/pseuds/ObilyWobily
Summary: WayV is waiting for their turn to perform, but the wait is taking ages and they're all bored. Kun and Ten bullying Yang Yang ensues and no one does anything to stop it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	you're on

"Yangyang," Kun warned for what seemed like the tenth time that afternoon. Yangyang let his head fall back as he groaned and then he placed both feet on the ground before him. "Thank you..."

Yangyang tutted, pouted, and held his phone up above his head to keep reading whatever was on it. Kun slowly returned to his own phone, but there was nothing on it that was catching his attention. A book he was reading, but he'd read the last three pages without reading a single word, causing him to swipe back through them and look for something else to do.

He hated waiting. He especially hated waiting indefinitely in a dressing room surrounded by people he didn't know, waiting to be called to say it was their turn. He'd been here for hours, expected not to touch his face, his clothes, his hair. He brought his iced coffee to his lips and sipped through the straw, which resulted in nothing, as the only thing remaining in the cup was ice, which was now stuck against the straw. And then it started again.

It was barely anything, just a gentle jiggling of Yangyang's knee in the corner of his eye. But he'd had enough. Or perhaps this was just a good distraction from the boredom and the waiting.

Yangyang yelled out as Kun suddenly grabbed hold of his knee and yanked on him, but Kun hadn't been the only one with this annoyance. Ten had taken it upon himself to yank the phone from Yangyang's hands. They exchanged looks then, Kun and Ten, and it ended in a grin.

And then Yangyang was being lifted up off the chair. Ten had his arms and Kun had his legs, carrying him, or dragging him, really, and placing him down onto the ground where they could both trap him, begin pinching his skin, nipping at his underarms, his sides, his ankles, his waist, his belly, his neck. Ten even pinned Yangyang's wrist down to tickle his palm. Yangyang was screaming, struggling on the floor to get free as he writhed beneath the both of them. "Help! Help!" he screamed, looking sideways at Xiaojun, who for the first time that afternoon seemed entertained. Nothing the TV hanging in the corner of the room displaying the other performances had been able to do. Needless to say, he didn't help. Not even as sweat broke out on Yangyang's forehead, not when his hair got ruffled and he shouted louder, not when his face flushed red, not when tears sprung to his eyes from laughing too much.

And then there was a knock on the door and someone popped their head into their dressing room. "You're on."


End file.
